Hey Juliet
by Yudesei
Summary: My first songfic. Tsubasa tries to keep his feelings for Selen to himself, but later, he can't hide them anymore. I think it's better than it sounds...It's mostly TsubasaxSelen, but also a bit KyouyaxHikaru in the beginning.


"KYYYOOOOOUUUYAAAAA! ^w^" yelled Gingka.

"What!? Ò_Ó" asked an annoyed Kyouya.

"Wanna play hide and seek with us? :3"

Kyouya looked at the bladers who were standing next to Gingka. Yuu, Kenta, Masamune, Sora, Enzo, Benkei, Kakeru, Nero, Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, Selen, King, Motti, Ryuuto and even Helios. Kyouya sighed before he turned away from them and took a bite from the sandwich he was holding in his left hand.

"Why would I ever play a game for children?" he asked.

"Because it's fun :D" Gingka said.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. Kakeru walked over to Kyouya, bent down and wrapped his around Kyouya's shoulders.

"C'mon, big bro. You're not scared are you?" taunted Kakeru.

Kyouya glared at his younger brother.

"Shut up, Kakeru. I'm not afraid of anything! ….And don't touch me" Kyouya said.

"Go on, Kyouya. I think I can protect myself for a few minutes" Hikaru said.

Kyouya quickly turned his gaze towards Hikaru.

"And leave you with _them_?" Kyouya asked as he glared at Tsubasa and Hyoma.

"How sweet of you, Kyouya, but I have no interest in Hikaru" Tsubasa said and smirked at Kyouya.

Kyouya growled. Hikaru chuckled before she kissed Kyouya's cheek.

"You're hopeless. Do you know that?" she asked.

She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"I'll play too" she said.

Kyouya sighed.

"Fine" he said and stood up.

"Great! What about you guys? ^_^" Gingka asked the other bladers who were sitting in the grass, relaxing.

"No thank you, Gingka" Da Xiang said.

"We'll just sit here" Julian said.

"Awww. You guys are so boring - ^ -" Gingka said.

Gingka turned to everyone who was going to play.

"Let's start the game! Masamune! You search! :D" he said.

"Why me?!" Masamune asked.

"Because you suck at hiding ^_^" Gingka answered.

"Why you little….!" Masamune said.

They started to argue.

"Man, not again" Da Xiang sighed as he stood up and walked over to them.

He and Sora tried to calm Gingka and Masamune down. Meanwhile, Tsubasa was keeping his eyes on something else. A-hem. I mean _someone_ else.

Selen Garcia, the only girl in Team Garcia, felt very uncomfortable. She felt like she was being watched. She noticed Tsubasa was staring at her. He had his calm, charming smile which no girl could resist. (Me: I disagree -_-) It irritated her.

'How dare he look at me like that, thinking that his charming smile will make me feel weak?' she thought.

Argo and Ian, Selen's older brothers, noticed Tsubasa's staring too. Like their sister, they didn't like it. Tsubasa though, didn't mind their glares. He just kept staring at Selen.

* * *

_Hey Juliet_

* * *

'Why is he staring at me like that? It's so annoying' Selen thought.

Tsubasa kept staring for a few more seconds before he winked at Selen. Luckily for Tsubasa, neither Argo nor Ian could see his wink. Selen twitched and blushed.

"H-HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she yelled.

Then Tsubasa smirked at looked away.

"Ehm...who are you talking to, Selen? O_o" Enzo asked.

Selen sighed. She could say what he did, but it was Tsubasa's words again hers.

"Nevermind" she said.

After 10 minutes of arguing, Masamune agreed to start searching.

"I bet I'll find you first, Gingka!" he said.

"Dream on, Masamune!" Gingka said.

"We'll see!" Masamune said.

He turned around, facing a tree. He closed his eyes before he put his hands over his eyes.

"1….2…3…" he started.

Everyone ran away to hide. Da Xiang went back to Hyoma and the others and sat down.

"And they're off" he said.

"Finally" Julian said.

"Do you think little Masamune will find _anyone_?" Sophie asked.

"Pfft. No. I think he can't even find a horse in a stable" Wales said.

"I heard that!" Masamune yelled.

Sophie chuckled.

"At least he has good ears" she said.

"Well, what do you think then, Tsu-" Hyoma started, but stopped when he saw Tsubasa wasn't anywhere to be found.

He looked around.

"Tsubasa?" Hyoma said.

"AHA!" Argo yelled, which made everyone there, even Masamune, jump. "He's going after Selen!"

Argo turned around and was holding a big bazooka all of a sudden.

"I'm going after him!" he said.

"A-Argo! P-Please! Put that bazooka down! O_O" Yuki said.

* * *

_Hey Juliet_

* * *

-In the forest | 700 meters from the start point-

Selen ran over to a bush.

'Ahahaha. He'll never find me here' she thought.

She tried to hide in the bush, but all sticks were in the way, so it took a while before she got rid of them. A few meters from the bush stood a tree. Up in the tree, among the branches sat Tsubasa. He couldn't help but smile when Selen tried to get small sticks out of her hair.

* * *

_Hey I've been watching you. Every little thing you do._

* * *

Tsubasa closed his eyes and felt the little wind on his face. He remembered the first time he saw Selen. How beautiful she looked, even if she and her brothers hurt Yuu.

* * *

_Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class makes my heart beat fast._

* * *

Tsubasa couldn't help but feel sorry for what had happened in her life. He understood her and why she and her brothers wanted to get away from their home in Brazil, but Tsubasa was still upset when Team Garcia started working for that moron Dr. Ziggu-**rat**. Tsubasa was very sure it was Argo's idea. Who else? Tsubasa wanted to help Selen, but she always refused to talk to him. And in the big battle, she battled Masamune and Gingka. Tsubasa wanted to battle Selen. It was supposed to Tsubasa who battled Selen, not Gingka.

Tsubasa sighed heavily. Why did Selen ignore him all the time? He always acted like it didn't matter, but…it hurt inside.

* * *

_I've tried to page you twice, but I see you roll your eyes. I wish I could make you real, but your lips are sealed. That ain't no big deal._

* * *

Tsubasa smiled for himself. He knew Selen had feelings for him.

* * *

_'Cause I know you really want me (Yeah)_

* * *

So why not tell Selen about his feelings right away? Because he liked taunting her ;D And because Argo and Ian don't want him to go anywhere near Selen.

* * *

_I hear your friends talk about me (Yeah)_

* * *

'She's so cute when she's mad' Tsubasa thought as Selen growled while trying to get those annoying stick out of her hair.

* * *

_So why you trying to do without me (Yeah)_

_When you got me where you want me._

* * *

"Ouch!" was heard.

Tsubasa opened his eyes quickly when he heard Selen's voice. Selen flew out of the bush.

"Stupid hedgehog!" she said.

Tsubasa chuckled.

* * *

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine._

_You really blow my mind._

_Maybe someday you and me can run away._

_I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_H-h-h-hey Juliet_

* * *

Selen heard a noise and quickly picked up a stone (Not big, but not so small either) before she threw it towards the direction the sound came from. Tsubasa never expected that and was hit in the head so he fell down from the tree and landed in some bushes. A beehive, that was hanging in the same tree Tsubasa was sitting in a few seconds ago, fell down too.

Selen grabbed a branch and lifted it over her head. Tsubasa stood up. Thanks to all the honey from the beehive, leaves were stuck in his hair. Selen didn't even ask who it was before she hit Tsubasa where the sun doesn't shine with the branch. Tsubasa fell to the ground.

"Who are you and why are you stalking me?!" Selen asked.

"Tsu…Tsubasa…From Gan G-Gan Galaxay…" Tsubasa managed to say between his heavy breaths.

* * *

_Girl you got me on my knees, beggin' please, baby please._

* * *

"Tsubasa? O_o Why are you stalking me? Ò_ó" Selen asked.

Before Tsubasa could answer, a cry from an eagle was heard. Selen looked up and saw an eagle flying above them. It sure was Tsubasa's dear friend. It flew around in a circle 2 times before sitting down on the same branch Tsubasa had fallen down from. The eagle had something in the neb. It was an A4 paper.

'What is he…?' Tsubasa thought.

Tsubasa's eyes widened as he realized what paper it was. He had written a few things about Selen and a poetry about what he thinks of her on the paper. Among those things about Selen were her favorite songs. One of the songs was "Hey Juliet" by Lmnt. Selen liked romantic songs. And yes, that stood on the paper too.

"You don't dare" Tsubasa said.

The eagle nodded before he flew down to Selen and then dropped the paper, which landed in Selen's face.

* * *

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin' "Hey Juliet, what are you doin' this week?"_

* * *

"What's….this…?" Selen asked.

She grabbed the paper. Tsubasa couldn't let Selen see that. She'd laugh at him forever if she saw that poetry. He knew she likes romantic stuff, but she would definitely if she got a poetry from just him. He jumped up.

* * *

_Too far to turn around (Turn around) so I'm gonna stand my ground (Stand my ground)._

* * *

"No!" Tsubasa shouted.

He ran over to Selen to take the paper from her, but when he took the paper away from her, she'd already seen a few sentences from the poetry.

'I hope she didn't see her own name o_o' Tsubasa thought, feeling stupid that he'd written Selen's name on the paper.

* * *

_Gimme just a little bit of hope. A smile or glance. Give me one more chance._

* * *

Selen smirked and put one hand on her hip.

"So the great Tsubasa Ootori is in love, huh? Òwó" she asked.

'Shoot. She knows x_x' Tsubasa thought.

" '_I have this feeling I've never felt. Her dark eyes make my heart melt'_? Wow. Never thought someone like you would write something like that. Who is she?" Selen asked.

Tsubasa blinked a few times. Selen hadn't seen her name. Then Tsubasa grinned.

"You sound jealous" he said.

Selen twichted and blushed a little.

"N-no way! I was just asking! Ò_ó" she said.

* * *

_'Cause I know you really want me (Yeah)_

_I hear your friends walk about me (Yeah)_

_So why you tryin' to do without me (Yeah) when you got me where you want me?_

* * *

"Of course you were" Tsubasa said.

"I was!" Selen said.

"You're blushing"

"No, I'm not!"

Tsubasa just chuckled.

* * *

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine. You really blow my mind._

_Maybe (Maybe) someday (Someday) you and me can run away._

_I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_H-h-h-hey Juliet_

* * *

"What's so funny? ò_Ó" Selen asked.

Tsubasa shrugged.

"Nothing" he answer.

"Out with it!"

Tsubasa was quiet for a while, still smirking.

"You love me" he said.

* * *

_I know you really want me._

_I hear your friends talk about me._

_So why you tryin' to do without me when you got me where you want me?_

* * *

"Say what?! O_O N-no! Never! W-why would I ever even care about you? Ò_ó" Selen asked.

Tsubasa walked closer to Selen. He stroked her cheek with his right hand, which caused Selen to blush madly.

"W-what the heck are you doing?" she asked.

Tsubasa moved his mouth closer to Selen's ear.

"(*1) _I want us to stay forever…For us to hang together. Just hear me when I say_…" he whispered.

Selen blinked a few times.

* * *

_Hey (Hey hey) Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)._

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)._

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday) you and me can run away (run away)._

_I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo._

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey hey Juliet_

* * *

Tsubasa bit his lip and was quiet for a while before he took a deep breath.

"(*2) _I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe someday you and me can run away._

_I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo. Hey Juliet_…" he sang softly.

Tsubasa moved his mouth away and stared into Selen's eyes.

"How….did you know my favorite song?" Selen asked, trying to understand what was going on.

* * *

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

* * *

"Lucky guess…" Tsubasa answered as he smiled.

Then he leaned in slowly before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Selen was completely frozen, but it was okay. She didn't want to pull away either. 7 seconds later, Selen started to relax. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around Tsubasa's neck. Then-

"**TSUBASA**!"

A really pissed-off voice was heard. Tsubasa pulled away and looked to the left. He saw Argo standing there with a big jimsonweed. It was so big and heavy that Argo had to use both his hands to hold it up. Argo was really mad to see Tsubasa kissing his little sister.

"I'm gonna kill you Tsubasa!" Argo said with a dark tone before he started to run towards Tsubasa.

Then suddenly, Striker appeared out of nowhere. Argo didn't see Striker, so he accidently slipped on Striker and flew into a tree. Selen sight.

'Why can't Argo learn how to walk?' she thought.

She looked at Tsubasa and Tsubasa looked at her. Both were quiet for a few seconds. Selen looked at Tsubasa's hair and then into his eyes again.

"….Honey" Selen said.

"Yes, cutie?" Tsubasa said.

Selen growled.

"I meant you have honey in your hair ò_ó" she said.

Tsubasa and Selen let go of each other and Tsubasa placed his right hand on his head. He felt the honey.

"Shoot. It takes ages to wash this hair" Tsubasa muttered.

Selen just smiled.

"And that's why I don't wanna have long hair" Selen said.

Tsubasa smiled at her.

"That's because you don't need longer hair. Your hair is already perfect" Tsubasa said.

Selen blinked a few times.

"Th-thanks…" she said shyly.

"…..I love you…." Tsubasa said, not too loud incase Argo was listening.

Selen stayed quiet. She glanced at her oldest brother who was laying on the ground, looking like a ko:ed Pokémon. Then she looked back at Tsubasa again.

"Love you too" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_Hey Juliet_

* * *

**Me: Aaaand...! Done :D How was it?**

**Masamune: Too...cute for my taste x_x**

**Me: I'm not asking you, Masamune -_- Anyway. I hope it wasn't _that_ bad since it was my first songfic...About the hide and seek game, Masamune found everyone but Selen. The first person he found was Gingka.**

**Masamune: Hahaha! You suck, Gingka!**

**Gingka: Stop laughing at me! ò_ó**

**Me: And about the * signs; ****Both *1 and *2 are sentences in the lyrics with one or a few words changed...I'm done talking so...See ya! ^_^**


End file.
